<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in the Wilderness by Maria_Makiling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586734">Lost in the Wilderness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Makiling/pseuds/Maria_Makiling'>Maria_Makiling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fragments of One's Existence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of the characters have issues, Cannibalism, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dubious Consent, Fear of Sexual Intimacy, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Previous Master/Slave Dynamic, Protective Loki (Marvel), Reincarnation, Smoker - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Makiling/pseuds/Maria_Makiling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki named her Lis, which meant "Promise of God." He never knew her real name striking a deal with her that he will rescue her family. In return, she will agree to be reincarnated and be his servant until he will cease to exist. He thought he would never be able to see her again especially with his failed attempts at taking over Midgard...but then he meets her again. How will he proceed to interact with her this time, especially now that he's a god fallen from grace?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fragments of One's Existence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A girl with lushes red locks carefully waited for her prey, a white rabbit. It was nibbling on what remaining vegetation that wasn’t covered with snow. She hid herself behind a bush and positioned her bow before having an arrow pierce right through the small animal. The rabbit died instantly with its heart receiving the fatal shot.</p><p>The girl lowered crouching next to her prey. She took out the arrow lodged within the rabbit before gently carrying it in her hand. She then closed the rabbit's red eyes that stared at her with a hallow eyes. </p><p>"I am sorry," the girl whispered. "Winter arrived earlier than usual and so, I must hunt as much as I can in order to help my family. May your soul rest knowing your life was not in vain."</p><p> </p><p>After taking out the heart of the rabbit and burying it, she placed the rabbit with the others she had captured for that day in her pouch trudging towards her home. It was strange to have snow this early and this strong. In a matter of a day, the whole area looked liked it had snowed over a week. </p><p>The girl was lost in her thoughts when she came across what appeared to be a tree encased in ice. She had never seen anything like it. In all of fifteen years living in the village, Winter was never this cold that it caused trees to be covered in thick ice. She was standing a foot from the strange tree when she heard birds flying away and the sound of something large making its way through the forest. Not wanting to know what made the strange noise, she ran towards her village not wanting to look back. </p><p>The girl’s heart raced as she tried to go back to her village as possible. She breathed heavily as she made her dash but she knew she had to warn them--her people and her family. She had to tell them of what she saw and of what she heard.</p><p>When she had made it at the hill above her village--she saw it-- her entire village was being terrorized by huge ice like creatures. Some of the men were fighting them off while others were evacuating the rest of the town’s folk. The red haired girl made a quick run through town while managing to hide herself from the monsters that were wreaking havoc. She had to go to her family who lived on the outskirts of town. </p><p> </p><p>As she made it near her him, one of the creatures attacked her. Out of desperation she stabbed one of her arrows to its eye, the creature howled out of pain and threw her to the ground. A chill ran through her, as the realization dawned upon her, these creatures were Frost Giants--there was no way she could survive this fight. When the giant was about to slice her with his sword, a boy who looked at around 18 years old managed to get in front of her and stabbed the beast.</p><p>"You're lucky I saw you, mortal."</p><p>"Thank you, sir. But who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>He turned to face her. He looked at her as if she should know who she was talking to. "I am Loki of Asgard. I am your God, mortal. You should show more proper gratitude when thanking your savior."</p><p>The girl looked at him with awe before kneeling and having her hands on the ground and her face barely touching the floor in a worshiping position.  "I am sorry my lord. Forgive my disrespect. I am very thankful that you saved me, my God."</p><p>He stared at her and smirked. "You may rise mortal. I have better things to attend to in this battle against the frost giants."</p><p>She immediately stood up before calling out to him. He stopped to face her. She blushed not expecting her God to listen to her.</p><p>"My Lord, the frost giants were heading towards the direction of my home and--" </p><p>"Why would I help you, mortal?" Loki moved towards her. His grinned mocking her for even asking a mere favor.</p><p>"Because in exchange for helping my family, I will sacrifice my life to you...I will be your slave for the rest of my life." </p><p>"Tempting but one mortal life time is so short compared to how long I would live." He told her as if in deep thought. He walked towards her in a predatory way. He reminded her of a wolf encircling a stray deer. "Hmmm...what if I were to make sure you will reincarnate and even if you forget your previous life, you will be forced to serve me in the next? Will you accept this bargain? Binded to me until I die..."</p><p> </p><p>Green eyes stared at green eyes both unyielding to look away until the red headed girl relented and bows her head. "I agree to your terms, master."</p><p> </p><p>Loki then had his index finger lift her chin. "Then it's settled." He smirked. "You are mine."</p><p> </p><p>He then lifts her up much to the red haired girl's surprise. He tells her it would be faster for them towards her home if she were to be carried by him. He asked her where her home is located. She points the direction when they arrived at her home, her father was badly wounded as he tried to protect the other members of his family from two frost giants. Loki placed her down. He then appeared in front of one of the frost giants stabbing them and then threw daggers at the other one. </p><p>"My thanks, lad." She heard her father thank her new master.</p><p>"Leave now with the other villagers evacuating." Loki told them. He seemed slightly annoyed for being called a lad.</p><p> </p><p>She was so near to them and yet, her family did not acknowledge her. Loki observed her. Her younger brother asked about her to which their mother replied that she must be with the other villagers. She goes forward and extended her hand before hesitantly withdrawing it.</p><p> </p><p>"This is part of our bargain mortal," Loki was behind her whispering into her ear making her shiver slightly.</p><p>When her family leaves after thanking the lad again for his rescue, the red haired girl silently cried, whispering goodbye. </p><p>"You got what you wanted. You should be happy, my pet." Loki said while placing a hand on her neck where a necklace appeared. "Think of this you collar, you are not allowed to lose it. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes, master." The redhead girl said while wiping her tears.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly carried her. In the blink of the eye, they're at a campsite. A blonde haired boy that looked 19 years old greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>"Where have you been?" The blonde asked. " Who is this lady?"</p><p>"I was attending to some errands like getting myself a mortal servant."</p><p>"Loki, I do not think our father would approve of this. He-"</p><p>"He would not need to know because he will not. If he sees through Heimdall that I brought a mortal...tell him that this mortal has no place to stay and through the kindness of my heart, I took her in."</p><p> </p><p>Loki then proceeded to usher her to enter the only cabin in the camp. When they entered the cabin, he put her down. </p><p>"Mortal, I had your home brought to this site in order for you to do your tasks as you would in your own home. It is to make it easier for you to tend to my needs more properly. I modified it a bit. Now chop some wood and prepare our meals while I take a bath."</p><p> </p><p>The red head did as she was told. She chopped down trees for firewood, which would last for two days. She remembered she still had her rabbits in her pouch and had one cooked in a soup while the others she marinated it with herbs and salt and hung it by the fireplace to dry. She saved the fur as she could preserve it and make a hat to keep herself warm. It was when she wearily placed the soup in the bowl that she spilled some of it. Panicking her whole world was turning before she completely blacked out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Girl From Ipanema</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natasha set ups a blind date for Steve. One thing leads to another and now, he's asking the Avengers to go to his date's birthday party while their in a mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alunsina had been waiting for over two hours at a restaurant that had a live band. She felt stupid waiting and hoping for The Captain America to come. Ms. Romanoff told her that she had arranged for her to have a blind date with Capt. Steve Rogers. At first, she declined because she was just the girl who did catering services in Stark’s parties. But Natashaf insisted saying that if she enticed the whole Avengers with her baked goods and culinary skill then maybe she could charm Captain America with her personality as she did with the Black Widow. When Alunsina asked how Captain Rogers would know who she is, Ms. Romanoff's response was that she'll tell Captain America that Alunsina is a redhead like her which would be easy since not a lot of people had red hair. Alunsina blushed in remembering that memory. It was true that before meeting the Black Widow, she didn't know anyone else with red hair. Unconsciously, Alunsina made a habit of touching her long hair which was almost to her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now since it's Friday night, like always, we'll allow someone from the crowd to sing up here on stage!" The lead singer announced. "Those of you who are interested raise your hands."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alunsina raised her left hand and was called out to come up on stage. The lead singer asked her who she was. When she was on stage she saw Steve rushing in through the door and searching among the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name's Ally," she said, getting the attention of the captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve just stood there staring at her with much curiosity. A waiter came up and asked him if he was looking for someone. Steve explained that the girl on stage was his date. The waiter showed him the table where she sat. He asked the waiter if Alunsina bought anything to which the waiter replied yes. He told the waiter that he will pay for whatever she purchased to which the waiter replied she already did. Steve turned red out of embarrassment and told the waiter that he'll have a steak with baked potatoes and green peas on the side. He then brought his attention on stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What will you be singing?" The lead singer's bandmates asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you play "Girl from Ipanema?" She told them which they said sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's give her a round of applause folks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was surprised to find that Alunsina had a beautiful voice. She swayed gracefully on stage to the rhythm as she sang. He felt utterly bad for making a fine woman like her wait for hours. She didn’t seem to notice him or seemed to avoid eye contact which he felt he deserved for making her wait a full two hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oooh but he watches her so sadly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>how can he tell her he loves her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes he would give his heart gladly </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But each day as she goes to the sea</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>she looks straight ahead not at he."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve didn’t expect his blind date to perform on stage when he arrived. Originally, he was planning to ditch out on his date with Ally but after Natasha told him that his date was still waiting for him. He immediately hurried to the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ally was done with her performance, she was well received by the audience. Someone from the room shouted for her to sing another song which she kindly declined. Steve slightly panicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your performance was beautiful," Steve somehow was able to mumble out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," she replied with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, I get it you’re a busy man, Captain. And frankly speaking, I'm just a nobody.” </span>
  <span>She joked which caused him to blush out of embarrassment. He was going to tell her that it wasn't the case but then the waiter interrupted him with his meal. When Steve asked her if she ordered, she just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An hour ago, actually,” Alunsina told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned. “I must look like a jerk to you being late on our first date.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had to be honest,” she looked at him with a playful smile. “Yeah, sort of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then what happened, Cap?” Clint asked through their communicator before launching an arrow at one of the Hydra soldiers chasing him and Natasha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed. “I wanted to make it up to her. She then said she wanted to invite all of us to her birthday party.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww, so it worked out in the end after all,” Natasha teased as she socked one of the goons’ jaws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony laughed while shooting repulsor blasts at several of the Hydra’s agents. “I didn’t know you two were already this deep in your relationship, Cap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are we even discussing this here?” Steve groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not our fault you basically just told us right before our mission about this girl’s party which I mind you is tomorrow night.” Bruce chided, while piloting their jet and shooting at the giant robot that were making their way towards Loki, Natasha, and Thor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys going or not?” Steve sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder who is this fine lady to have bewitched you so, captain?” Thor swung his hammer knocking out several agents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor, you remembered Alunsina?” Natasha asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The baker with red hair? Odin’s beard, I am happy for you, captain, she is a fine and kind lady.” Thor chuckled. “She makes delicious pastries and her store “Tamis Sweet”—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the giant robots hit Thor causing him to crash at a tree. Loki quickly conjured quicksand where the robot was standing sinking it enough for him to shut it down.  Loki then helped his oaf of a brother to stand up. Thor stupidly grinned at Loki who just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Cap is dating Ally? The one who catered at my party last month?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think you’ll all come to like her.” Natasha gave the final beat down on the last standing Hydra agent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so sure of that, Nat?” Clint asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I put this into words to describe her—she’s a ball of sunshine. She’s the type of person that would hug Dr. Doom and get away with it,” she pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way.” Clint blurted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Doctor Victor von Doom was hugged by someone and this person survived to tell the tale?” Tony just stared at Natasha as if not believing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was more like I saw her talk to him before she hugged him.” Natasha said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of her teammates shivered at the thought of Doom receiving affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we even allow, Cap, to even date her?” Clint asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m with Clint on this one,” Bruce remarked. “I mean who in the right mind would hug, Doom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natasha is right. Lady Alunsina is a kind and warm person. She is a peaceful woman who just wants to make friends with all people, even those who have questionable backgrounds.” Thor explained even though the rest of the team didn’t sound convinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki on the other hand was busy investigating the remaining traces of magic in the area. Since Vision and Wanda were busy preparing for their wedding he was reluctantly asked by the Avengers to examine Hydra’s latest attempts in controlling magic. He didn’t have time to listen to the group’s discussion on Steve Roger’s love life.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys we’re just friends,” Cap said while rounding up all the Hydra agents. “So are you all coming to the party with me or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll support you in whatever relationship you’ll be in,” Tony said. “ Just friends and other wise, but we gotta know do you want to go to the party because you want to…or is it because you feel guilty for wanting to ditchher and just want to make it up to her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not dating. Like I said we’re just friends. I got to talk to her and well at first she just seemed like any other fan girl,” Cap told them. “But then I found out she personally knew Deadpool, the X-Men, and a lot of other superheroes. She says that she attracts quote unquote </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible people </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it would mean a lot if you guys would go. She said, it would be her way of thanking us for saving New York.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one hand, the Avengers gave Steve teasing looks that said ‘Are you sure about not liking this girl?’. Loki, on the other hand, was able to see that the robot he sunk under the quicksand was powered by a mix of both Seider, Asgardian magic, and Midgardian magic. It reminded him of the magic that Lis possessed. <strong><em>Norns, why must you haunt me of her presence, </em></strong>Loki bitterly thought only to be interrupted by his brother's friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you haven’t fallen for her already?” Tony teased Steve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve just shook his head and sighed, “No. I’m not in love with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve then remembered his discussion with Alunsina. Since they both ride motorcycles, they decided to ride side by side with each other towards her home which was above her own bakeshop. She told him that she understood if he wasn’t  looking for a romantic partner since he already had someone. He asked how did she know? She replied with a mischievous smile: “ You could say I have a way of knowing things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I examined the traces of magic in the area. It came from the robot,” Loki interrupted them. “The robot is powered by Asgardian magic although it’s Midgardian by origin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the rumor of Hydra and AIM combining both machinery and magic is real.” Tony said. “Question is why are they doing it? And why now? Is it because magic is unlimited?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even though magic is miraculous, it also has limits. Magic has its own rules and limitations. Only someone with years of training could have done this…someone with expertise and skill in dealing with a wide variety of magic.” Loki explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Through the direction these robots were heading, it seemed they were planning on testing their new machinery on the local villagers below this valley. Fortunately, though we were able to stop them.” Bruce said who folded his arms. “Do we have any data on who’s capable of doing that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None that we know of,” Natasha replied. “But I’ll go back to Fury and try to see if I can dig up anything from SHIELD’s database.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice job, reindeer games.” Tony slapped Loki’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki gritted his teeth while Thor  gave him a small smile. This was just one of those days Loki wished to be at New Asgard dealing with paperwork rather than playing hero with his brother’s friends. But after Asgard had been destroyed, he had to redeem himself in the eyes of the Midgardians. By joining the Avengers, he was making up for his past transgressions.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After rounding up and transporting all of the bad guys and machinery confiscated from Hydra, they then returned back home. On their way back to the tower, Tony opened up Facebook and began stalking Cap’s new “girl that is a friend”. Much to Steve’s chagrin, Tony then proceeded to pass around his phone that had shown Alunsina’s profile picture. She was holding up a tiny orange kitten near her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well she seems normal,” Clint shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you expecting her to look like?” Bruce deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crazy looking because she hugged Doom of all people.” Clint replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor passed Tony’s phone to Loki. At first he felt it was a waste of time since he didn’t care who Captain America was dating. But not wanting to cause a scene, he looked at the picture to find the photo of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His eyes widened. He couldn’t believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s her name brother?” Loki asked Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name’s Alunsina but Natasha and I just call her Ally.” Thor grinned. “She’s beautiful, right brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother, I need to talk to you about something in private.” Loki said while staring at the photo intently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all these years, Loki had given up on looking for her. But now it seemed as though fate brought them back together. He needed her forgiveness. This was now his second chance at atoning for his sins against her. After returning the phone to Tony, Loki closed his eyes. He wanted to cry out of joy and anguish. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lis was back</span>
  </em>
  <span> and yet, she was again a stranger—someone who looked familiar but a stranger no less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt sick. He wanted to vomit.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to play around with the format of this story. Last chapter took place in the past, this chapter takes place in the present. Next chapter, we again get to dive into Lis and Loki's past.  Hope you like it. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. His servant, Lis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki conflicted emotions towards his new servant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki called her Lis, which meant “Promise of God,” because from now on she was his property. Her new name would mark the end of her old life. When Loki discovered her laying on the ground, so pale and lifeless, to say he was worried was an understatement. And so, after a couple of hours, Lis found herself on her bed with her master gazing at her with worried and angry eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me you had an illness, Lis?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one in her village understood why she would suddenly faint and have bouts of fatigue. When she was younger, they all thought she would die before her tenth birthday. Her adoptive parents found both her and her brother at the outskirts of their village. She was six years old and didn’t know where she came from. The shaman in their village told the rest of the folk that she was blessed since she was a survivor. A survivor of what? She didn’t know because she was too young to remember what happened. All she could remember was a woman telling her to take her infant brother and run away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since the village brought her and her brother in, their lives have improved due to the good harvest and trading. The villagers believed that their arrival brought fortune to their small village and so, treated them kindly. Her parents adopted her and her brother but they treated them like their own since they had no children of their own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wondered how her family was doing out there while those creatures were lurking in the dark.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It can’t be helped that my Midgardian pet is defective,” Loki sighed. “You should have informed me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was kneeling before him. Her head bowed before Loki. “I’m sorry, Master,” she gently replied. “I didn’t want to disappoint you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you have little one,” He said while roughly grabbing her chin to face him. “Next time inform me at once of your condition.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I will, my lord,” she breathlessly said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He released her. “The meal you served was adequate. But I have to punish you, my pet?” He grinned sadistically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why, sire?” she gazed at him worriedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You dare question your master?” He growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no, master. But as your humble servant I believe I have a right to know why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because, wench,” Loki gritted his teeth while grabbing her chin. “You dared hide your defect to the God of Mischief and Lies.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lis gazed at him making eye contact despite her tears falling. Loki gulped. He was supposed to be the one in control. He wanted to punish her but it perplexed him why he wanted to do so. Lis might be a sickly mortal but she was a capable hunter and had a strong survival instinct which was prevalent the first time he saw her. Despite following his commands and respectfully addressing him, there was a flare in her eyes—a fire that seemed to come from the depth of her soul. He could sense the rebellious side of her wanting to break loose the only keep her in check was because of their agreement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki was compelled to protect and care for this small, red haired girl and he didn’t understand why he felt obligated to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will not sleep for tonight. That is your punishment.,” he hissed. “You may rest after I leave tomorrow morning as I patrol with my brother and the rest of the Asgardians. You have rested well enough since you fainted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before Loki entered his room, he paused and gaze back at her. Lis was still kneeling before him with her head lowered. Loki had the urge of not wanting anyone to see her especially Thor. She was enticingly submissive much to his sexual frustration. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh and one thing, you must hide your face. You must never show your ugly self to anyone. You are mine and I will keep your weakness to myself. Do you understand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sire.” She weakly replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki didn’t sleep well that night. He felt guilty for treating her badly but his pride wouldn’t let him turn back from what he commanded her to do. The next day he observed her as she followed his orders. Before he left, he commanded her to rest for a while but she should be able to prepare their dinner when he returned. Loki kissed her forehead and praised her. She blushed at his gesture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them were confused by his actions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki didn’t know what compelled him to act as he did. He shouldn’t care but in a strange way he did. Lis was <em> his </em> and he always took care of what was his.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki magically readjusted the size of his green cloak and gave it to her. Now that he looked closer at Lis, she was so short and thin. He didn’t know much about mortals but from his observation Lis looked more fragile compared to her own kind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember to keep your face hidden under the hood if someone addresses you, Lis.” Loki told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Master.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That day while Loki, Thor, and their friends went out patrolling the area for Frost Giants, out of curiosity, Thor asked Loki what was the real reason Midgardian girl. Loki paused for a moment before explaining that he was curious about his Midgardian servant. When he saw her fight against a Jotun with such strong will to live, he took pity on her. Thor and Sif teased him that he was smitten by Lis. He glared at them while trying to conceal his embarrassment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What you did was honorable, Loki, I commend you for doing so.” Hogun remarked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What of her family though?” Volstagg asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, they died.” Loki lied. “She begged me to rescue them but unfortunately, we were too late. Every single one of them was slaughtered.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is she beautiful?” Fandral asked, before Sif playfully whacked his head. “What was that for, woman? I was just merely asking.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s a plain and dull creature.” Loki said with an impassive look. “I took her in because it would benefit the two of us. She will be safe and have the resources that she’ll need while I have a servant catering to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happens when you leave this realm,” Sif asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then she will be free,” Loki smirked. <b><em>Only temporarily though...</em></b>he thought to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After discussing tactics and organizing a tangible plan against the Frost Giants, they patrolled the areas where the Frost Giants were sited. Most of the places were villages that were currently empty and deserted. The Frost Giants were in Midgard for something and so, Odin ordered them to stop the Jotuns from destroying Midgard. Strangely enough they found all the men, boys, and elderly in the villages murdered but the girls and women missing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How odd, why are they capturing the females?” Loki asked, while deep in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would they use the women as livestock?” Volstagg asked. “Don’t Frost Giants eat Midgardians?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all looked at Volstagg oddly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were riding their horses back to their camp site when they came upon a pleasant smell. Weary from their scouting, planning, and training, they were all hungry. When they arrived, a person wearing a cloak kneeled before them. Lis’ face was obscured due to her cloak’s hood and because she wrapped the lower part of her face with a scarf. A large cauldron was cooking at the center which was next to roasted deer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah Lis, you’ve prepared dinner like I requested though you didn’t have to cook for all of us,” Loki told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to serve my master and his companions,” she simply replied.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki wanted to yell at her. What if she fainted again? But he didn’t want to cause a scene and so, he begrudgingly told her she did a job well done. While they were eating dinner, Loki couldn’t help but feel annoyed that Thor and his idiotic friends were ordering Lis around like she was <em> their </em>servant. Lis was HIS. Out of frustration, Loki was drinking more wine than he usually did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Midgardian, you are but too kind in preparing not only my brother’s meals but for all of us,” Thor remarked before taking a swig of his beer. “But I wonder did any of the men who remained to watch over this campsite helped you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sire. They were very helpful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re lying,” Loki gritted his teeth. He was annoyed that she was covering up for his lazy men.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must be a great hunter being able to capture two deers, one partridge, and three rabbits.” Hogun commented. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were you a huntress in your village?” Sif asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t call myself a huntress, my lady,” She replied, timidly. “I would try to help my father whenever he hunted. Most of the time I would be out in the fields tending to our garden or crops and preparing herbs and medicine. It was expected that I would follow the women in my family who married and became healers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph, don’t follow what is expected of you just because you’re a woman,” Sif told her. “Sometimes, you must choose your own destiny.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I, however, beg to differ. If you take up the role as a wife, I wouldn’t be surprised if it suits you.” Fandral chuckled. “You must have all the men in your village knocking at your door for your hand in marriage. Despite hiding your face, I assume you must be a beautiful individual.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki knew Lis was blushing underneath her hooded face. He couldn’t help but clench his fists out of anger. Oh Loki just couldn’t wait when he and Lis would be alone so he can reprimand her for exposing herself. He wanted her to remain in the shadows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lis, why are you hiding your face from us?” Sif asked who seemed to be growing suspicious of Lis hiding her identity. She knew full well that Loki must have commanded it from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I am an ugly individual and to be graced by Gods, I am not worthy.” Lis simply bowed her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nonsense, Lis,” Thor chuckled. “From this day forth, you are our dear Midgardian companion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Lis finished cleaning after their meals, she entered the cabin which was once her dear home. She had prepared him a bath and so when she entered, he was walking around the cabin shirtless only wearing pants with a towel around his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you’re finally done,” he said, mockingly. “After flirting around with my brother and his friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master, I—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You, what?” He smirked. “You weren’t?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki stalked her. Her eyes were lowered and she unconsciously moved backwards until her back was touching the door. Loki’s cheeks were slightly red. He tilted her head upwards. She could smell the alcohol from his breath,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lis, you are so naïve. Clearly those men were gazing at you despite not showing your beauty. They were all clearly fascinated by you.” He whispered to her ear which caused her to shiver. He loved how she felt so close and how she was totally at his mercy. A part of him felt sick and the other part of himself just loved it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You belong to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I belong to you.” She repeated back to him. She said with no emotion except through her eyes he could see she wanted to defy him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lis,” he murmured while having his index finger trace her jawline. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki then clenched his fist and slammed it above her. He was so uncomfortably close to her that he could feel her heartbeat. Was the erratic movement of her heart was due to fear or something more? Despite the clear horror in her eyes, she still gazed at him. Green eyes staring back to green eyes as if challenging him. He couldn’t deny it any longer. Lis had bewitched him within only a day. The Norns must be mocking him. Loki, the God of Mischief and Chaos, smitten by a mere mortal!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re drunk, Master. Please you need to rest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” He growled before grabbing her arm before dragging her to his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki then brought her to his bed. He was on top of her. Her heart was pounding as if it my leap from her chest. However, the next thing she knew, he was crying above her. Loki gazed at her with so much want. He had his hands around her neck. He was gentle while at the same time firm with his grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could kill you because you are nothing while I am a God,” he breathlessly told her as more tears fell from his cheeks only to kiss her face. “And yet, here I am so eager to possess you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki mockingly laughed at himself while falling on top of her which kept her caged in his embrace. Lis rubbed his back to comfort him while he sobbed uncontrollably. She silently tried to console him despite being so confused with Loki’s outburst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, Lis. Stay with me for the night.” He quietly begged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will, sire.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They slept together that night and for the rest of the nights that followed. Loki was thankful that Lis never talked about that night. She continued to look after him and the rest of the Asgardians despite hiding her face. Sometimes, because of her sickly nature, Lis would pause in the middle of her chores to take a break. If Loki caught her tiring herself, he would scold her for not taking care of herself properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Loki, Thor, and their friends would patrol the areas and try to search for clues about the missing female Midgardians, they would return to the campsite where Lis had already prepared their meals. She would always kneel and bow before Loki until he thanked her and to ready his bath. </p>
<p>In Asgard, it was really rare to see a woman with blazing red hair and beautiful green eyes. However he noticed that, ever so often, when she went out hunting, her eyes would turn into warm, amber color. She was a strange creature.</p>
<p>Just that day when they got back early from their patrols, they saw her carrying a deer on her shoulders. Loki shook his head with disbelief, thinking to himself: <b><em>Her stubbornness to help will get her killed eventually. What if she fainted while hunting?</em></b> But then Loki would lie to himself that Lis meant nothing to him and so, he should stop caring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is there a hole in where the heart should be,” Loki asked while rereading the report he made for their father. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I buried it in the ground,” she simply replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki didn’t say anything about it. Fandral and Thor asked her to demonstrate how well she could use a bow. She accurately shot her arrow at the targets they made which impressed Loki and the others. After dinner, Lis would take her bath but not before preparing Loki’s tea. While drinking tea, Loki would then reread the reports that he would send to his father. One of them had to be the responsible one and at that time, Thor was too busy playing hero with the rest of their friends. During these quiet moments with Lis, he found peace and contentment which he only ever felt with his mother. </p>
<p><br/>However whenever, Lis would get out of the bathroom, Loki couldn’t help but observe Lis as she dried her hair. Sometimes, his mind would roam towards dangerous thoughts such as wondering what would her flesh taste like and what kind of beautiful sounds would she make during passionate sex. More often than not, he would curse himself. He may be the God of Mischief but he was no rapist! <b> <em>But then again</em> </b> <em> , </em> a part of him would reason, <strong><em>she was just a mortal</em></strong><em>. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so, chapter about their past.  I'll try to update as soon as I'm done writing the fourth chapter. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kids Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers finally get to meet Alunsina. How will Loki handle being able to see Lis, who goes by Alunsina now?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed it from Mature to Explicit because of how violent and graphic, the content I plan to write later in the series. I added tags just so that you guys can get more of an idea what this story is about. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I curse the day we met. I curse my existence being forever a slave to you,” Lis hissed while coughing blood. “I will remember your sin against me, Loki. Even if I will forget you, my feelings for you will never fade and you shall face my wrath.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered her coughing so much blood. He begged her for forgiveness. She gripped tightly at his shirt. She was turning so pale due to blood loss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I would have loved you,” her words stung and pierced his heart. “But all I feel for you now is hatred.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we’re finally here,” Steve said as the limo stopped at an old building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect we’d be at Hell’s Kitchen for the party,” Tony said as he got out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they entered the building, they were greeted by none other than Deadpool and some of the X-men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys just made it before the party started,” Deadpool told them. “Well come on in. I didn’t expect you guys to come well...being celebrity superheroes and all. Am I right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deadpool, what are you doing here?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for the party, duh?” He rolled his eyes. “For being Tony Stark, you aren’t very bright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alunsina helps out the X-Men by cooking meals at the mansion,” A huge, metallic man with an accent told them. He extended his hand. “My name is Colossus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really, why aren’t the other X-Men here then?” Clint asked Colossus while shaking his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know, okay. They’re busy saving the world or some shit like that. Maybe, they’re running a little late,” Deadpool grumbled. “Look, are you going to stand there all night cuz we have a very busy schedule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deadpool, before you leave why don’t you tell the rest of Avengers about Alunsina and Dr. Doom that I’m not making it up. Since someone doesn’t believe me,” Natasha glared at Clint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Arrrghhh, don’t remind me,” Deadpool shivered. “Alunsina, she just has this ‘Wander Over Yonder’ vibes to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wander over what?” Bruce asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wander over yonder, a cartoon series about a guy who likes befriending quote-unquote bad guys,” Deadpool explained. “She’s friends with various gangs, mafias, syndicate, and a couple of superheroes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they dating?” Bruce asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, my big, green friend, I have no clue,” Deadpool said. “But I know Ally, she might have unwittingly attracted another bad boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this happen a lot though?” Steve looked at Deadpool with a worried look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, it does,” Deadpool deadpanned. “Though it’s mostly one-sided and she’s completely oblivious. You’re actually the first decent-ish looking guy she’s dated in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Decent-ish?” Wilson laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, duh. I don’t know if good, ole Captain America isn’t a douchebag or not. You can't trust the media,” Deadpool said while going over to the table where all the chimichangas were located. He called out to them, “Hey guys, want some?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve facepalmed. “Deadpool, where’s Ally?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki scanned the numerous people at the restaurant that was rented for the party. Suddenly a child bumped into him. He was a chubby boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move aside, asshole,” the young boy snapped at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Loki could respond or play a trick on the boy, Deadpool was already at the chubby boy’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Russell, you shouldn’t pick a fight with the God of Douchebaggery and Witchcraft.” Deadpool made a half-hearted attempt to reprimand the boy. “Now, say sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine. I’m sorry.” Russell crossed his arms. Loki noticed that the boy was carrying makeup brushes and eyeshadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apology not accepted, child,” Loki muttered which earned him a playful whack on the back by Thor. Loki just rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welp, I tried--</span>
  <em>
    <span>dad,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Russell said with a sarcastic smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute...why are you carrying makeup?” Deadpool asked with a suspicious glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a song was playing in the background and a high pitched woman was singing. Russell gestured to them to follow him and they ended up near the balcony. Where they saw a couple of children were watching someone performing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Out on the wiley, windy moors</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'd roll and fall in green</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You had a temper like my jealousy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too hot, too greedy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could you leave me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I needed to possess you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hated you, I loved you, too”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden a girl was dancing her way through the crowd towards them. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Lis, you’ve come to haunt me!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> Loki’s face completely turned pale of the sight of her. She was wearing a red dress with a black cloth wrapped around her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the lyrics were:</span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span> Bad dreams in the night. They told me I was going to lose the fight</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>-- she came towards him like a zombie with her arms raised in front of her. So bewildered by her actions, Loki backed away out of terror. And then she suddenly twirled before dancing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deadpool and Tony were laughing while recording the events that took place. Steve looked confused although he understood the reference of the song. The rest were either bewildered or in awe of Ally’s performance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heathcliff, it's me, I'm Cathy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've come home, I'm so cold</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me in through your window</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gracefully danced around them like a fairy. Some of the children were trying to follow Ally’s lead while she swayed to the song. Every time Loki tried to move away from her for some blasted reason Ally followed him. Was she unconsciously drawn to him because of the spell that he had cast on her many years ago?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh, it gets dark, it gets lonely</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On the other side from you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I pine a lot, I find the lot</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Falls through without you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm coming back, love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cruel Heathcliff, my one dream</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My only master</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids who were around six years old giggled as they failed to dance with her. Ally then stopped dancing and laughed with them. The music stops abruptly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the f---!” Deadpool was cut off by Ally covering his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deadpool, language. There are kids.” Ally reprimanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you two aren’t dating, Cap? Cause I can see you two getting along really well,” Tony teased while wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve just groaned while Wilson laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Deadpool asked Ally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just crossing off one of my bucket list,” Ally said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is…” Deadpool said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dancing to Kate Bush’s “Wuthering Heights” with a crowd,” she said. “So I thought why not teach the kids about Wuthering Heights and the dance. It’s educational and fun, you know killing two birds with one stone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deadpool sighed. “Of course, with kids around, you’d try and make it an educational experience for them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ally walked towards the Avengers who were teasing Steve. She hesitantly tried to get their attention and when she did, they immediately shut up and looked at her with curiosity. The bashful girl slightly squirmed before having the courage to talk to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I-I’m really happy you could come to my party but--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, hey guys what are you doing at the kid’s party?” Scott asked. He was holding Cassie’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Steve said while looking dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I thought Natasha told you guys to come here at around 9 PM?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all looked at Natasha who just smirked at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I might have made our visit a little bit early because I have so many questions,” Natasha said while slinging her arm around Ally’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like?” Ally asked, who was a bit flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you dating Doctor Doom?” Clint asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ally looked at them like a deer in the headlights. “Well, we did but we broke things off before I left. Why are you asking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the Avengers including Steve were paying Natasha ten bucks. Deadpool grabbed Ally and slightly shook her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you date him?!” Deadpool asked dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s not that bad.” Ally smiled, weakly. “The whole time I was with him, he acted like a gentleman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the Avengers were groaning. Some of them were asking “Is she okay? Is she insane?” while the others were trying to get more information about her relationship with Doom. Loki, however, was eerily quiet that Thor gently patted him. Loki looked at Thor with a solemn look who in turn gave him a small smile before gazing back at their friends bickering amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, guys, he was a colleague of </span>
  <em>
    <span>kuya</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reed so I knew him before he became the ruler of Latveria.” Ally assured them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Natasha asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuya </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reed Richards--Mr. Fantastic-- and Victor von Doom went to the same university together that's how Victor and I met,” Ally explained while she gestured to all of them to take a seat at one of the tables. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deadpool and Scott were watching over Russell and Cassie who were busy preparing Ally’s outfit and makeup because Ally’s going to play at a band. A lot of the kids were running around, some of them were playing Dance Dance Revolution while others were playing party games with surprisingly Peter Parker as the host. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So yeah, I thought he forgot about me because I was like what twelve years old and he was seventeen,” Ally said while fiddling her fingers. She was standing in front of the table while the rest of them took their seats. “It’s been like almost fourteen years since we saw each other. But I applied as his cook for the UN summit in Latveria a couple of months ago and he wrote back saying that he accepted me as the executive chef.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A young, tanned man came over and whispered something into Ally’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that would be great, Carlos,” Ally smiled while gesturing to the young man. “This is Carlos, my right-hand man. He’s in charge of making sure all of our bakeshops here and abroad are doing okay. He’s wondering if you guys need any drinks or food because he’ll have one of the waiters serve it to you. I guess we should start with the appetizers like maybe Lumpia shanghai, Bola-Bola, Pork Chicharon, and Palabok. I hope you guys are okay with Filipino food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Avengers told them it was okay. So Carlos politely said goodbye before going to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you were adopted by immigrants,” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, after staying in an orphanage run by Hydra, I was adopted by a Filpino-American couple but currently they’re at the Philippines.” she beamed. “I inherited my bakeshop from my adopted father who started his business after he retired from the US government.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why did you apply as the executive chef for Doctor Doom if your business is doing well?” Steve looked at her with a perplexed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn't after the money, it was for a personal reason,” Ally looked tired Loki noted. “I thought Natasha would have told all of you by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, everyone looked at Natasha for some answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t want to talk about it you didn't have to, you know," Natasha sighed. “I’m surprised you haven’t started smoking yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t smoke in front of kids,” Ally said pausing for a bit before continuing. “I was created in a lab. An abomination. Was it so wrong for me to look for my creator?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ally, Josef Lind is under trial right now--” Natasha said before Ally cut her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I looked for him,” Ally pointed out, exasperatedly. “What was I supposed to do wait for the Interpol, the CIA, SHIELD? No, I was done waiting. I didn’t know where Josef Lind was hiding and so, I asked the guy who did transactions with Hydra or even AIM. In exchange for being Dr. Doom’s executive chef, I’d get intel about Josef.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the whole dating Doctor Doom thing was fake?” Bruce asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, no,” Ally blushed much to Loki’s annoyance. “We dated but after the whole debacle with terrorists wanting to overthrow Dr. Doom during the UN summit at Latveria. He told me that I shouldn’t pursue a relationship with him. He said, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You suffered enough, fetiță, you deserve to live a normal life. Promise me you’ll remain strong despite the challenges up ahead. I don't ever want you to be so careless with your life.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, the guy is head over heels for you," Tony shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said that? I'm sorry but it's like a miracle he didn't address himself in third person point of view with all his "Dr. Doom does not fail." Wilson pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ally's jovial laugh reminded him of all the times Loki made her laugh in her past life. It pained him to be so close to her and yet, so far. If he had it his way, he would snatch her away from the venue, from everyone, and have her all to himself. But he knew it was selfish to take Lis (or Alunsina as she goes by now) away just because he missed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T'challa and I were impressed by how well you fought against the terrorists," Natasha remarked. "We were all really worried when one of them held you hostage but then you were like having none of it and beat him up real good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ally bashfully lowered her gaze as everyone stared at her with astonishment. Even Loki was surprised that even with her reincarnated self she could still be a good fighter. She looked so pale despite being slightly tan. Now that Loki thought about it, did she faint often like her past life? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, my adopted family made sure that my first nine years of existence didn't go to waste and also, my mother's side of the family are all great fighters so there's that too." Ally explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So let me get this straight, you were an experiment by Hydra. You were brought up by immigrants who conveniently knew martial arts and hand to hand combat. You knew Dr. Doom before he became ruler of Latveria and then dated him for some time. And you took down Josef Lind," Clint said with an exasperated tone. "It just sounds sooo…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unbelievable, yeah, I get it. Everything that happened in my life is unbelievable but like the saying goes "Life is stranger than fiction"." Ally said while helping Carlos and a waiter with placing their utensils and food on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's gaze softened as he observed Ally helping her employee and food crew before she thanked them. Despite not being as quiet as Lis, Ally was still her in some way or another. They both loved helping others and showed kindness even to those undeserving of it like him. While everyone was eating and talking, Loki was deep in thought. If he wasn't full of pride back then, maybe Lis would have been like Ally, open and full of life. He only realized how much emotion and depth Lis chose to keep to herself after she died. All alone in their log cabin, his only companion was Lis's journals which she poured all her thoughts, frustrations, her study of the mystical arts, basically everything and anything that preoccupied her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki needed to be better this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to Loki's chagrin, Ally sat next to him. Thor gave him a sly smirk before continuing his talk with Steve about New Asgard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nice meeting you, sir," Ally said politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can just call me Loki, Ally," he said with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My actual name's Alunsina but everyone calls me Ally." She said before nibbling on small wrapped food. "You should try this. It's Lumpia Shanghai."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took one and was about to take a bite before Ally stopped him. She suggested that he dip it first in some salsa and he complied. It was delicious. Crispy on the outside and the meat on the inside was well seasoned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Alunsina," Loki gazed at her intensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared back with a twinkle of curiosity and trust. "You're welcome, Loki." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for a brief moment, it felt like everything and everyone faded in the background. Loki stared deeply into her green eyes. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Damn it</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>, Loki thought to himself. He was falling in love with her all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation: <br/>Kuya - Big brother ( Filipino word which is used to show respect to men who are a little bit older than you are.)<br/>fetiță - Romanian for Little girl </p><p>I know Latveria has it's own language but I used Romanian since Doctor Doom is from the Romani people, it's the closest to Latverian language we got so far.  I couldn't help referencing Kate Bush's Wuthering Heights, the lyrics somehow for me fits the context of the story. I placed the link below where you can see Kate Bush's music video and get an idea what Alunsina's dancing and dress would look like. I just love the story Wuthering Heights and I'm just shocked not a lot of people know about the song. Hope you all</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fk-4lXLM34g</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Savages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: Dead Children and Cannibalism</p><p>Lis goes out hunting and ends up seeing something that triggers her trauma while Loki is trying to deal with his emotions toward her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite their efforts in keeping the Jotuns off Midgard, somehow the Frost Giants would evade them and then attack a new village. Heimdall wasn’t able to track how the Jotuns were able to evade his vision until it was too late. Loki speculated that the Frost Giants were able to find secret passages through the Yggdrasil that connected all of the nine realms. He was able to find a secret path in Asgard to Midgard a couple of days before he and his brother received their first mission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Protect Midgard from the Jotuns at all cost and find out their reason for returning to Midgard.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki found it strange that Odin cared for the Midgardians. It puzzled him because just the other day Lis explained to Loki the concept of Thralls and how in her society slavery occurred. Because of this, it was common for villages to pillage other villages leading to wars. Midgardians were a race of savages he thought grimly to himself. While he, his brother, and Asgard’s soldiers were risking their lives in vanquishing Jotuns, the mortals were squabbling amongst themselves especially with how as of lately it was a never-ending winter. Because of this, food and other resources were running low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the soldiers was able to capture a Jotun soldier and despite him and Thor interrogating the Frost Giant, the insufferable creature wouldn’t give them information. Even when they had tried every form of torture they could think of with Thor whacking the Frost Giant with his hammer to Loki slicing the Jotun’s limbs and legs. Despite screaming in pain, the giant just sneered at their attempts and told them that mortals did not deserve their protection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mortals are only good as servants, a means to an end, to one’s satisfaction,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the giant sneered and spitting at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they left the Jotun in his cage, Sif informed Loki and Thor that Lis had looked ill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say so?” Loki asked as he tried to hide the worried look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was slightly shaking as she carried a deer on her shoulders when she handed it to me,” Sif replied as she knitted her eyebrows together. “It was as if she had a shortness of breath but then again she might be just a bit tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki left immediately, informing them that he needed to make an urgent report to Odin about their recent interrogations of the captive, but in reality, he was concerned about Lis. It had been a couple of months since she showed signs of fatigue. When he arrived at their log cabin, she was on her bed. Seeing that her master had arrived home, she tried to force herself to get up but Loki was having none of that. He pushed her back on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t I tell you to take care of yourself,” Loki growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, master,” she replied weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me, Lis, why did this happen?” He snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki did not expect the poor girl to cry. She closed her eyes and let out a loud sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was out hunting as usual and then, I saw </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>it</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>,” Lis said with trembling lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As of lately, Lis's hunting trips had gone farther and farther from their camp due to the animals becoming more and more scarce. The harsh cold weather brought by the Frost Giants had terribly affected the environment which in turn made hunting harder and harder. While she hid behind a tree, Lis saw some people were butchering something. She got nearer to observe them and to her horror, the people were chopping up a little girl and they were preparing the child’s carcass, from her observations, they were going to turn their victim into a stew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Lis told her tale, her face had become deathly pale as tears rolled down her cheeks. Loki comforted her the best way he could by awkwardly rubbing her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I’d never see </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> again,” she croaked. “My village, at one point, was attacked by savages...cannibals. They took little girls and young women to devour their flesh. I tried to save them...I really did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki didn’t like how Lis’s sadness affected him. He had an impulse to just hide Lis from the rest of the world. At that moment, she seemed so small, so fragile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of them tauntingly said women’s flesh taste better than men while I was captured,” she said with a bitter laugh. “Master, I was able to free myself but I failed to save all of them. Why...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She trailed off and stared at him with anger and hurt. “Why am I still alive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So this is why she sacrificed her life so easily? Lis felt she was unworthy of life because of her survivor’s guilt. Loki has heard of soldiers returning from battle, they drank away their guilt and shame for being sole survivors in missions where none of their comrades were able to survive. Some of them even took their own lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are alive because the Norns willed it,” I replied while cradling her face with his hands. “Maybe your destiny was always to be tied to me. Your life has a purpose. It has meaning. Never question that, Lis.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki made Lis stay in her bed for the rest of the day. He didn’t understand why he was being kind to Lis. There was nothing to be gained from his actions but then again, she had gone above and beyond as his servant. She never complained even when his bad moods got the best of him. Loki couldn’t help but go back to Volstagg’s odd comment of Frost Giants seeking out women as food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It unnerved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If humans were able to commit acts of cannibalism then Volstagg’s comment was not as far fetched as they all thought. He had to make sure that Lis stayed near camp especially with the dangers being both Frost Giants and now, other mortals. Loki sat down by the table to write his report to his father, he informed Odin of the Jotun that they were able to capture and were currently interrogating. Loki mentioned that they needed new stocks of food and that due to sudden changes in the weather, hunting for food had become harder. Loki then proceeded to write a letter for Frigga informing her that he, Thor, and their friends were doing well. When he was sure that everything was properly in order, Loki summoned Muninn, one of Odin’s ravens, and had it carry his messages back to Asgard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki arrived at the bonfire where his brother, their friends, and the rest of the soldiers were talking and drinking. He planned to take some food for Lis and himself back to the cabin. The warriors three were telling exaggerated tales of how they were able to capture the Jotun they had brought back to camp. Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As far as I remember, Fandral you hid behind a tree while the Frost Giants were shooting enchanted, frozen arrows at you,” Sif teased much to Fandral’s annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you suggesting I am a liar, Sif,” Fandral overdramatically exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t we as the God of Mischief and Lies to verify Fandral’s story,” Thor chuckled as he slung his arm over Loki’s shoulder, who was busy placing food on two plates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stopped in his tracks and dumbfounded look, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Fandral lying brother?” Thor asked his brother who was amused by Loki’s clear annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, brother, Fandral is lying,” Loki sighed while shrugging off Thor’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun and Volstagg were laughing while Sif gave Fandral a satisfied smirk. Fandral grabbed a piece of meat and proceeded to devour it as if his meal was the source of his frustration and annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Lis?” Sif asked, with a worried look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the lass was like a bird busying itself by tending to its nest when doing chores. Today, however, I haven’t seen her the whole day,” Volstagg said. “One of the soldiers cooked our meals today and I can say I already miss Lis’s cooking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean her cookery, despite being Midgardian cuisines, reminded me of a mother’s cooking,” Hogun remarked which Volstagg and Sif agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s currently sick,” Loki remarked, not hiding his irritation while picking up the plates. “Which is why I’m going back to my quarters, my pathetic mortal needs me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor gave him a weak smile. “Hope, she’s doing all right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she better be brother because her chores won’t be doing it themselves,” Loki muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked away from the group, Loki could hear his brother softly laughing. Sif complained of Loki’s lack of sympathy towards his servant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Sif, I know my brother, he cares for her deeply,” Thor mirthfully said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Loki got back to the cabin, he brought a plate full of food to Lis. Lying on her bed, Lis lay crying and muttering to herself. Loki placed a hand over her forehead and he realized she had a fever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do it,” She suddenly cried out much to Loki’s confoundment. “Why did you kill the children!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>She must be dreaming about her traumatic experience</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>, Loki thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his magic, Loki was able to see her nightmare. She was a little girl standing in front of slaughtered carcasses of other girls. With his memory manipulation spell, he projected himself in her dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Lis,” He said while trying to calm her down. He covered the eyes of her dream's visual representation of her younger self. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have done anything to change this,” he whispered into her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault,” She muttered. “I-I saw them coming towards the village. I thought they were just travelers. I could have warned the villagers but I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her dream, he turned her around to face him. He had her face in his hands as he gently wiped her tears with his thumb. He could feel her pain and helplessness. He then knelt in front of her so she didn't have to gaze up to him. He didn't want her to feel smaller than she already was. He gazed intensely as her as he tried to make her look back at him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s in the past now, Lis, you must fight on and live for them, for your family,” he said breathlessly. “And now for me, your master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lis then woke up to Loki kneeling by her bed and stroking a couple of fallen hair away from her face. Loki then proceeded to feed her while she was in bed. He didn’t know if her face was turning red due to fever or because of embarrassment but he couldn’t help but tease her. She was just so cute. He then proceeded to curse himself. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“Norns help me,”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> he bitterly thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a guardian of children master, right?” Lis weakly asked as he sat beside her on a chair while reading a book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Why you ask, Lis?” He replied while closing his book and placing it by Lis’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...never mind, master, it’s a foolish request,” she said while turning her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grasped her hand. “Tell me mortal or I will force you to do so,” he said sternly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gazed at him before lowering her eyes. “Would you bless my brother with protection, sire?” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could check on your brother when Thor and I will be making rounds on the other Midgardian villages where your family could be staying,” Loki said with an air of annoyance before smirking. “But you must promise to stop hunting from now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about it, little one, we still have enough food until my father sends new supplies,” Loki explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him which was full of trust and so sweet that it tightened Loki’s heart. "</span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Why did he feel this way towards this mortal? A mortal, no less!" </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>Loki groaned inwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you get better, I expect you to go back doing your chores,” Loki muttered with much indignation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lis giggled much to his surprise. “I will, sire. Thank you for taking care of me,” she yawned before going to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki pretended to be reading his book and after he was sure that Lis was completely asleep, he gazed at her sleeping form. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>"She looks so peaceful and beautiful,"</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> he thought before facepalming at his own foolish affections toward Lis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki got up and decided to work to distract himself while making use of his time productively. He pulled out a map and began to track down the Jotuns’ movement in the area. He marked out all of the villages that were ransacked by the Frost Giants. There were only a few villages left that were attacked by the giants. Surprisingly, most of them were near active volcanoes and geysers. "</span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>The Jotuns must be staying away from places where heat is naturally occurring,”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> he thought to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But were these villages safe for the other survivors? He gazed back at Lis who slept soundly. He had to make sure they were because he couldn’t bear to see her pathetic sobs because her family died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next Loki woke up by the table, someone covered him with a blanket, a gesture that reminded him of Frigga who would do the same thing whenever he spent the whole night studying and ended up sleeping next to his papers. On the table were a couple of slices of bread and newly cooked eggs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After eating his breakfast, he went out and saw Lis pouring wine to Thor. Thor whispered something into her ear causing her to giggle. Loki didn't know what came over him but he was furious of her blatant flirtations towards his brother. He dragged her back to the cabin and had her strapped to her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll be tied to your bed for the rest of the day," He slightly gritted his teeth. "That way you will be able to rest and this will teach you not to flirt with my brother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master, please don't leave me like this," Lis begged. Her tears managed to prick his heart but he turned away. She had to learn that she meant nothing. She might be a charming mortal but mortal nonetheless. He cast an incantation that would make the log cabin soundproof before closing and locking the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some nights, Loki would stay wide awake remembering the horrible things he did to her. She was innocent and he was an angry, jealous man who didn't understand his emotions for her. He kept repeating to himself, she was just a mortal. She didn't matter to him. But he was the God of Lies and he knew that he was lying to himself. He was no better than the savages he resented. Pathetic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter about Lis and Loki's past. I've been sick lately so I wasn't able to upload as soon as I would have wanted. Hopefully, you liked this. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Show Must Go On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuing where Loki is at Alunsina's party, he has to deal with the fact Lis is gone and that Alunsina is her own person.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>24 HOURS AGO</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, after a mission, the Avengers would lounge in the kitchen to snack and chat a bit. But barely within an hour when they heard Thor slammed a door while Loki was yelling at him. Hearing that the Asgardian brothers were heading towards the kitchen, Tony, Clint, and Bruce looked at each other as if saying “We should get out of here.” They left before Thor and Loki arrived at the kitchen to which Loki immediately placed an enchantment that would “discourage” anyone else from entering the kitchen at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is madness, Loki! Madness!” Thor yelled in Asgardian while rummaging through the refrigerator for some Ally’s bake goods. “Curses! Where are the cinnamon rolls from Ally’s bakeshop? Who took them?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since they have been talking about Loki’s “predicament”, they decided to talk in Asgardian because the topic was not only sensitive but utterly insane. With the discussion about a certain redhead whose birthday was tomorrow night, Thor decided not to tell the others about what he had recently found out just yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thor, in recent years, everything I’ve done is pure madness,” Loki said exasperation. “Could you just calm down and let me finish for a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so there are more parts to this story other than you taking in Lis, separating her from her family and forcing her to be your slave, and then you placing a reincarnation spell on her which is, by the way, an illegal enchantment,” Thor muttered while slamming the fridge to cross his arms and glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki groaned and covered his face with both of his hands before taking a seat at the counter. “Okay. Fine, I admit what I did was questionable--unethical even but it was for her own good.” he sighed. “She was so young when she died...and we had an agreement. I had to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Thor found the cinnamon rolls he has been looking for and throws a roll at Loki who catches it. “What you did was reckless but what else can we do now,” Thor breathed out wearily. “What’s been done is done. What are you going to do about it now, Loki?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki looked at him with a knowing smirk before taking a bite of a cinnamon roll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>AT PRESENT</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s how we started dating,” Alunsina explained while everyone at the table had that look which said, “What the fuck was that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still fucked up if you ask me though,” Deadpool butted in while eating chimichangas. “Also, Russell and Cassie said they’ve readied your attire for our band.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right! We were going to perform tonight,” Alunsina blurted out. “I forgot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave Deadpool a toothy grin who glared at her. “So are we still going to do this or--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! We’re going to do this,” she giggled bashfully. “Sorry. Lately, my mind has been all over the place.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, 'cause you’re busy “creaming over tough guys,” Deadpool snickered before getting whacked on the head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, quoting Bowling for Soup’s Girl All the Bad Guys Wants,” she said while poking Deadpool’s chest. “That’s obscure and uncalled for even for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Go ahead and sue me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina rolled her eyes and told the Avengers that she had to go and change. Just as she was about to go at the back, two nuns called for her. From Loki’s observation, they were talking about the children at the party. Alunsina bowed at the nuns who then called out to the children. The children ran towards the Alunsina and hugged her. One of them placed a flower crown on her and she kissed the little boy on the forehead before they left. She waves at them and then gazes at Loki who gets caught staring at her. Loki immediately turns away and cuts into Thor and Steve’s conversation of Asgard to correct his brother on certain matters. He notices her giggling and then disappears behind a door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” Kurt suddenly appeared in front of the Avengers. Even though Kurt a large trench coat, Loki could see the teenager was no regular mortal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Houdini, where’s the rest of the X-men?” Deadpool asked who was with Colossus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re outside,” Kurt replied while taking a quick bite of some chicharron. “I didn’t want to teleport them inside because we don’t want normal people to get spooked and then call the cops on us, do we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Kurt,” Colossus patted Kurt’s back. “Ally personally knows the owner and already informed him that a majority of her guests in the latter part of the evening are either mutants or superheroes. So you can take off your trench coat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt looked shocked for a brief moment before happily taking off his trench coat. Other than having blue skin, Kurt had a tail which made a lot of people think he was a demon. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“A pity that there are still mortals who couldn’t accept mutants,”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> Loki thought to himself. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span> “Well, not all mortals. What is taking her so long?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the X-men and the students from the mansion arrived. Some of them Loki knew like Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Gray, Charles Xavier, and Storm. Kurt happily informed the students that they didn’t have to hide themselves or their powers at the party. One immediately duplicated himself and went to the buffet table while some of them started using the Dance Dance Revolution and electronic games that the children used a while ago. Even Peter Parker was there, he was with his little friends, partying with the rest of the mutant teenager. Logan and Charles made it towards the Avengers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m surprised you guys even arrived,” Logan said while lighting his cigar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice seeing you too, Logan,” Bruce smiled weakly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You better not turn into big green cause have any of you seen a quote-unquote pissed-off Ally? Logan muttered. The rest of the Avengers shook their heads except for Natasha. “Let’s just say all forms of pacifist principles go under the bus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, her eyes change color or is that only me,” Deadpool blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, her eyes do change color,” Natasha replied. “Like an amber, golden color.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is delightful, you were all able to attend though,” Charles smiled while carrying a bouquet of roses. “As Ally always says ‘the more the merrier.’ But where is she though?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then Ally suddenly appeared in front of them wearing dark green leather jack, a crop top that had the words “chaos chaos” on it, an evergreen color pleated skirt, and fishnet leggings. She had a gold-sparkle eyeshadow, kissable red lips, and wore a flower crown that was given to her. It would be a lie to say that the God of Mischief wasn’t smitten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ta-da!” she said while posing with her arms apart. She then looked at Kurt with a cheeky smile. “Thanks, Kurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime birthday girl,” Kurt winked and poofed away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Alunsina,” Charles said behind her which she immediately turned around and immediately lowered herself to hug him. After they hugged, he immediately gave her the bouquet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Charles, you shouldn’t have but thank you,” she said warmly while smelling the flowers. “I thought you guys were on a mission.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And miss your cooking, we wouldn’t want to make you angry on your birthday,” Logan replied and hugged her. “Are we late?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, actually you guys are on time,” she beamed at him before she noticed the lit cigar. As if reading her mind, Logan brought out a pack of cigarettes and a silver cased lighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s a little gift from me, Bob, from one chain smoker to another,” Logan smirked. Alunsina grinned at him mischievously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t smoke in front of children,” Tony asked who raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, they’re teenagers,” Alunsina said while lighting a cigarette and then taking a puff of it. “Second, they’ve seen Logan smoked too many times at Xavier's Mansion. So I think they wouldn’t be scandalized with me smoking in front of them when they know I smoke.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But,” she said with a sly smirk. “That doesn’t mean I tolerate minors drinking and smoking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ally, the stage is ready,” Carlos said while walking towards her. “We can start performing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she said under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Language, young lady,” Deadpool said in a mockingly prim and proper voice while handing her a bottle of beer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina rolls her eyes but takes the beer. She looks at it hesitantly. “Was it a good idea that I went back drinking?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you drinking every day?” Deadpool asked and she shook her head. “Then it’s okay. Besides a couple of years of no alcohol due to your self imposed self-control issues, I think you’re gonna be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina rolled her eyes at Deadpool’s remark. With a sigh, she gulped down her beer. “Guys, we’ve gotta perform so yeah we got some chimichangas, chicharron, the buffet table is ready, and the bar is open to all,” she told them before facing Logan. “Logan, make sure no minors are drinking beers and smoking in my party.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On it, Bob,” Logan smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina and Deadpool left them. Scott Lang told them that he and Cassie had to go because it was past her bedtime much to her annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Kurt appears causing Cassie to clap her hands at him who bows graciously in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ally asked me to teleport you guys home,” Kurt said. “She didn’t want Cassie’s mom to get worried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks but you don’t have to do this ya know,” Scott scratched his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets,” Kurt pointed out. “Also, she said you wanted to discuss with me about wanting to do some science experiment about learning the fundamentals of how I don’t disrupt the spatial equilibrium of reality with my powers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told Ally about that but didn’t expect her to remember it,” Scott said while shaking Kurt’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s really forgetful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kurt, Scott, and Cassie left, Tony looked at Natasha. “Is this all the superheroes Ally invited?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s still the Fantastic Four,” Natasha said. “Strange and the rest of the mystics couldn’t make it because something came up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The next thing you’re going to tell me is that she’s going to invite everyone in New York,” Tony muttered while shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lights suddenly go off and then suddenly on stage Ally, Carlos, and Deadpool are on stage. Carlos is playing the drums while Deadpool is on the electric guitar and Ally is the lead singer. A lot of the teenagers immediately went near the stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening everyone! Thanks for coming to my birthday,” Alunsina grinned while glancing at a piece of paper. “Tonight we’ll be playing a couple of songs. I wanted it to be all political songs but Wade wasn’t having any of it. So we compromised. Our band’s name is….huh, unknown?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Deadpool with a confused look while Deadpool rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven't come up with a name yet. You just wrote down “unknown” because you said we will eventually come up with a name during our practices,” he facepalmed. “Which we didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! Really? Well Fuck,” Alunsina sighed under her breath before signaling one of the waiters for beer. She thanked the waiter before taking a gulp and then placing it on a wooden bar stool.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina then gazed at the crowd and laughed. “Well, screw this. Let’s do this all over again,” she said with an amused look while some of the teenagers laughed. “Good evening everyone and we are “The Unknown.” We’ll be playing four songs tonight. Our first song Primadonna Girl by Marina and the Diamonds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t take his eyes off of her prompting Thor to nudge him while handing him a beer. She winked at the crowd but he couldn’t help but think she was gazing back at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re staring at her so intensely,” Thor chuckled. “The other Avengers are curious if you will become the Captain’s romantic rival.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes before whispering, “She’s so different, Thor.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor nodded. “Surprisingly, yes. I didn’t even know she was Lis until you told me. But isn’t that a good thing, brother?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki looked at him with knitted eyebrows. “You can make a fresh start with her, Loki.” Thor smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After drinking five bottles of beer in a row, Loki couldn’t help but sigh. What would he give to have Asgardian mead while he gazed at Alunsina performing their next song “Savages” by Marina and the Diamonds. Next to him was Natasha and Bruce who were talking and laughing that occurred in the lab a week ago. Based on what Loki knew, the Russian assassin and the scientist were resuming where their relationship stopped a couple of years ago. Steve and Wilson were discussing Barne's current progress and recovery. Tony and Clint placed bets on Thor and Logan who decided to have a drinking contest. The rest of the Avengers joined in the fun except for Loki who had the decency to listen to Alunsina’s performance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This next performance. You’ll be in for a surprise,” Deadpool announced while Alunsina took what Loki had counted to be her sixth shot of vodka. “Suspension by New Politics.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the start of the song, Loki didn’t expect Alunsina’s dance to be more provocative than their previous performances. The way she swayed her hips and emphasized her thighs. The teenagers, who also didn’t expect Alunsina’s seductive dance, were screaming causing the Avengers and the rest of the people to look at her. Tony whistled which prompted Loki to glare at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The intensity and yearning in her eyes, her voice, and graceful dance, Loki couldn’t help but be enticed by her. It didn’t help that they would sometimes make eye contact. The way she sways flirtatiously while having the mic stand between her legs was making his mind run wild. Loki cursed in Asgardian before looking away only to find Tony, Natasha, and Thor smirking at him. He could feel his blush spread but glared at them who just snickered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that Alunsina was a good dancer,” Thor commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, she takes different kinds of dance classes including pole dancing classes,” Peter said while slurping a shake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the Avengers including Loki looked at him with an incredulous as if wondering how he would know that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? My aunt May attends the same dance classes except for pole dancing,” Peter said while crossing his arms while slightly blushing when noticed the juvenile smiles of Tony, Clint, and Sam. “What? Why are you guys giving me those looks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you even know her?” Bruce asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ned, MJ, and I would get free snacks and ice cream every time we got an A+ in our test,” Peter explained. “Which is why we’re here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ve known about her superhero slash villain friends and you guys are cool with it?” Clint looked at him incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you got two Norse gods in your team and aliens and magic exist,” Peter pointed out. Thor and Loki looking at each other oddly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, she doesn’t know that I’m Spiderman. So please keep my secret identity a secret.” Peter whispered to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the doors slammed open and eight people stepped in. Four of them wore the same uniform while having the insignia number 4 on their outfits. Loki rolled his eyes, </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>"Could the Fantastic Four be any more conspicuous."</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo what the fuck is happening here. Flame on!” A blonde-haired man yelled while com while flying towards the Alunsina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Unknown stop playing and Alunsina literally jumps into the man’s arms much to Loki’s annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Johnny, I thought you guys would never come,” Alunsina said while giving the blonde a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Birthday girl, I’ll always crash your party,” Johnny said while winking at her which prompted Alunsina to giggle. “Also, we couldn’t let Reed be a bad big brother and forget your birthday for the fourth time in the row.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A man with brown hair and white hair at his temples shakes slightly before stretching out to catch Alunsina whom Johnny unceremoniously drops in front of the other Fantastic Four. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t want you to have broken bones on your birthday,” The elastic superhero smiled at Alunsina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“What was Alunsina some plaything that they can throw around whenever they want,” </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>Loki angrily thought to himself before realizing he didn’t have the moral high ground especially with how badly he treated her many years ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you remembered, Kuya Reed?” Alunsina raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sort of,” he mumbled before whispering, “No, not really. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina laughed. “Yeah, figures.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She proceeds to hug the others. Deadpool steps in to remind Alunsina of their last performance. She waves at them and the rest of the newly arrived superheroes make their way towards the Avengers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Susan, it’s so nice to see you,” Tony said while winking at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stark,” Reed gave Tony a serious look and for a moment you could feel the tension before Reed smiled at him. “I’m surprised you’d even come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I was curious who was Cap’s blind date,” Tony smirked while Steve groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed shook his head and sighed. “Still better than having Doom date Ally.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh, so you knew?” Natasha said while giving him a sympathetic look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Knew about it, you should have seen Reed’s face after learning that Ally was making out with Doom.” A rocky creature laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wished I had the pictures to show you guys,” Johnny snickered and abruptly stopped after seeing Reed’s stern face. “Yeah, I don’t understand what she saw in Doctor Doom of all people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed sighed while Susan gently patted his back. “She was always attached to Victor. I should have known but I always thought she liked Matt Murdock.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Tony asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her attorney and childhood friend,” Reed explained while taking a seat next to them. “She’s been going on and on about Matt Murdock for years, I always assumed she liked him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well, Murdock has a new girlfriend,” A long-haired girl suddenly said. She was accompanied by two other men. The three of them passed by the Avengers and the Fantastic Four and opted to stay near the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that all about?” Clint asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just Jessica being Jessica. She just doesn’t trust you guys,” Alunsina suddenly said much to everyone’s shock except for Loki who was paying attention to Alunsina's last performance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not too long ago, while everyone was gossiping amongst themselves, Loki noticed Alunsina drag Johnny away from the group. Johnny lowered himself so that Alunsina could whisper something into his ear. They laughed before hugging and Alunsina kissing Johnny’s cheeks. Even though it was a millennium since she had seen her, Loki still felt the familiar feeling of jealousy by seeing her interact so freely and lovingly with another in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finish already?” Sam asked her while handing her a glass of whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Yeah and well, Carlos had to go find his girlfriend,” Alunsina smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Deadpool?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina pointed her thumb where Deadpool was with Russel and his very pregnant wife. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, New York are you ready to party all night!” Johnny yelled while the teenagers screamed back enthusiastically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed stretches out his arm and hands Alunsina a small box and an envelope. “Victor sent this to me. He said you should open it in front of us,” he said hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina opened the envelope and after reading its contents, her face became pale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way,” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did the Tin Bucket do?” The rock creature asked while crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, Kuya Ben,” Alunsina whispered. “I just got some bad news.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked at her peculiarly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before confronting them with the revelation that she only had two to three years left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fainted four times while I was in Latveria. One day, he asked if he could keep some DNA samples because he wanted to check if I was ill. It turns out what they did to create me not only fucked up my genes but also the life energy--a sort of magical energy within everyone that keeps us alive--somehow mine is busted,” she explained while downing another glass of whiskey without flinching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had a small smile gracing her face. “As I lose more and more energy, I’m slowly dying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina then brought out a stick of cigarette and lit one. She tilted her head and exhaled a puff of smoke. “Victor said I should get a second, third, or even fourth opinion about my condition,” she paused to give Reed a rueful smile. “Heck, he even said, I should get your opinion about this because quote-unquote since Reed Richards claims to be the smartest man alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew about this and you told us only now,” Reed gritted his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to confirm Victor’s test about my physical condition before telling any of you,” she takes a long draw before extinguishing the cigarette stick on an ashtray. “Tonight is still the best birthday I’ve ever had though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina then tears open the package to find a silver bracelet. “He gave you jewelry?” Susan said with an amazed look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sort of,” Alunsina muttered while wearing the thin silver band around her wrist. “Ummm...guess I’ll be right back I just need a breather, if that’s alright with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By all means sure, Ally.” Natasha gave her a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina got up and went to the balcony. She stopped for a bit of chat with Jessica Jones and their other companions before going to the edge of the balcony to smoke and stare at the passing cars and people below. Loki followed her, which the other Avengers noticed, and gave him teasing looks even Steve Rogers smirked at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect you to even join the party,” Alunsina said without even looking at him. Loki was surprised that she noticed him following her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki cleared his voice. “I wanted to thank you for your hospitality.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you smoke?” She turned to offer him a cigarette and her lighter which he immediately took. As she leaned closer to him, he noticed her scent. She smelled like a tropical paradise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I’m willing to give it a try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a playful smile. “I’m sorry. I must seem like a bad influence,” she said while exhaling a puff of smoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I actually want to try-- you know...ummm...why some mortals are so addicted to this poisonous….rolled-up paper.” He mumbled trying to make a coherent sentence and then cursing himself for coming off like a bumbling buffoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “To be honest, I’d thought you’d be more of a smooth talker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed while folding his arms to scowled a bit which made her giggle more. He loved her laughter. He couldn’t help but shake his head while smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you if you stick with me throughout the evening you will know why they call me “Silver tongue,” He grinned while winking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you’re popular with the ladies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she jested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slightly frowned when she emphasized his royal title. “I told you that you can just call me by my name, my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I keep calling you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said cheekily. “What would you do to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked. “By acknowledging my royalty as </span>
  <em>
    <span>your prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you must obey my orders which may or may not include you kneeling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina couldn’t help but bend and laugh out loud. “That’s so kinky.” she grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki’s eyes were wide open and Alunsina immediately realized her mistake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry…..I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to flirt with you,” she said, stumbling to find her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, do tell me, my dear, what were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying to do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Loki said with a teasing smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina takes out a cigarette and asks for the lighter before handing it back to him. After taking a puff of her cigarette while tilting her head upwards, she said, “Trying to get acquainted with a possible new friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You see me as a friend?” Loki asked her curiously while raising an eyebrow. He places his cigarette between his lips and lights it with the lighter but after inhaling the smoke he coughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay that’s how it usually is when you start smoking,” she said to Loki while going to a cooler and opening two bottles of beer. She offered one to Loki who was coughing badly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Norns woman, how can you stand chain-smoking?” He immediately took the bottle and drank it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just got used to it,” she shrugged before taking a sip of her beer. “If you do something often, you’ll get used to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina takes a long drag before dropping what remained of the cigarette and stomping it on her high heels while Loki eyed his cigarette with contempt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can give it to me if you don’t want to smoke it?” she told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki slightly hesitated before he handed her the stick. She immediately sucked on it before blowing off a couple of smoke rings. With how erotic her actions were to him, Loki couldn’t help but wonder what would Alunsina’s lips taste like. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>What was wrong with me?</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> he bitterly thought. He slightly shifted on his feet while her striking gaze didn’t leave him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the first person to not blatantly hate me,” Loki confessed, staring at Jessica’s group who glared at him while Jessica gave him the middle finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you’re the good guy now,” Alunsina said while gazing at him with compassion. “They’ll come around eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki laughed bitterly. “Has anyone ever told you that you’ve very naive?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled. “A lot of people have. I just think people or in your case, immortal beings can change, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t think I’m a scoundrel?” he smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I think you are a scoundrel,” she teased him and Loki couldn’t help but playfully roll his eyes. “But you know, not the bad guy-bad guy, more like I think...you’re just playing the part as the bad guy since for a long time that’s what people thought of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, that’s a big claim you have there, Alunsina,” Loki smirked. "Not a lot of people see me in that light."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, based on Norse mythology, my ancestors back then clearly had some bias against you,” she said pausing to drink her beer. “To the point, they named you the God of Mischief and Lies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A title I am very proud of, my dear,” He smugly pointed out, his eyes staring at her mischievously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever thought of being something else?” she sighed while curiously eyeing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He faced her with an unreadable face. “I wanted to become king.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never really understood the appeal of a monarchy and being a ruler,” she said with eyes telling him to challenge her perspective.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you dated a Latverian ruler,” Loki said coolly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina gave him a sad smile. “That was mainly the issue though. He wanted the world. I wasn’t like the goddess, Alunsina, who wanted to participate in bringing order to chaos. I ran away after he confessed of wanting me to be his queen.” she said while leaning back on the steel rails. “I’m not cut out for ruling and he knew we have very different political beliefs. So I broke things off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a brief silence for them while they look at the party unfolding before them, the teenagers dancing while the Avengersand the Fantastic Four were playing a card game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me what are you the goddess of?" Loki teased trying to lighten the mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My name means Woman from the Foreign Sky," Alunsina explained. "The goddess and protector of virginity and marriage."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is the tale of Alunsina?" Loki asked before taking a sip of his beer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A long time ago, before there was any order in the cosmos, there was only confusion. And from that confusion sprung out two beings: one was Tungkung Langit and the other was Alunsina. After many years of trying to court her to be his wife, Tungkung Langit and Alunsina got married and lived in a beautiful home above the clouds in heaven,” she said, slightly gazing at him before looking back at the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, here is the part where the story often differs as to why Alunsina left her husband. In some versions, Alunsina was lazy and would just comb her hair instead of helping Tungkung Langit in creating the world. But she was a jealous wife and so, she spied on him. One day her husband found out and got angry with her for mistrusting him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>drove </span>
  </em>
  <span>her away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the other version of the story, which I like, was that she left him because Tungkung Langit wouldn’t let her do her godly duty in creating the world alongside him. Every day she would ask him to work with him in creating the universe and every day he would deny her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki studied Alunsina while she stared back at him, his sea green eyes gazed at her golden rimmed, green eyes as if enchanted by her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then what happened?” He asked, not taking his eyes off of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She left him and he couldn't find her,” she sighed. “Tungkung Langit was devastated and so, he tried to lure her back by having her jewelry thrown into the sky which became the stars, the sun, and the moon. To this day, Tungkung Langit waits for his wife to come back to him. Whenever he feels the deep pain of missing his wife, according to legend, Tungkung Langit cries become the thunder and his tears become the rain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t Tungkung Langit search for her?” Loki asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina shrugged. “Maybe he did but in other epics, Alunsina remarried with a mortal after she created the earth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mortal life is so short though,” Loki hesitantly told her. “Couldn’t he persuade her to come back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “I have no idea. I guess so. It just depends if a thousand years is enough for her to forgive him.” She looked at him with somber eyes. “To be honest, I feel cursed with my name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki stared at her oddly, “Why so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alunsina's other title is The Unmarried One which is weird because she’s already married...twice to be exact,” she scrunched her face. “I just think her name rubbed off on me and that’s why I have bad luck with men. So far, every time I have a date, it always rains.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki chuckled while Alunsina pouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if you are Tungkung Langit’s spouse?” he asked inquisitively. “What would you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If, for the heck of it, let’s say I was somehow a reincarnation of this immortal being then why does my so-called husband have to be so possessive,” She huffed while crossing her arms. “Why hasn’t he contacted me and begged me to come back home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki’s eyes slightly widened before giving her a small smile. “Maybe, your so-called husband just doesn’t know how to approach the matter with you?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so,” she muttered while breaking eye contact. “It must suck for Alunsina though if you think about it. Tungkung Langit and Alunsina are like soulmates. If that’s the case, no matter what they do they can’t outrun each other because it’s "destiny". They have no free will to decide if their relationship is something they want to persist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you look at it that way, being together for eternity does sound daunting and frightful but,” Loki said while tucking a red strand of hair behind Alunsina’s ear. “You could look at it in another way that even though it is inevitable--the eight realms, the cosmos are always changing especially here on Midgard and as you mentioned people or in my case, immortals change with it. The only constant thing would be Alunsina and her immortal lover. For me, that is beautiful in its own way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alunsina shook her head while laughing. “I never pegged you to be a hopeless romantic,” she teased. “Still creepy though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki laughed slightly awkwardly while Alunsina giggled. “Okay, then what do you find romantic?” He asked her while crossing his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Sure, I dated a lot of guys but it never went anywhere,” she sighed. “With Doom, he was the first guy to ask permission before kissing me and he didn’t rush things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki gazed at her with worry. Despite having an expressionless face, her eyes always seemed to betray her. He could see through the facade of a cheerful girl. She looked so tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki,” she said softly which caught him off guard since it was the first time that she addressed him by his name. “I gotta be honest though with only two to three years to live romance isn’t really on my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A chill ran through Loki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re giving up?” he whispered so softly that he wasn’t even sure if she could hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I just need people close to me by my side. My family. My friends,” she said, her eyes closed while tears fell from her face. “Especially my friends right now since I haven’t told my family yet. Right now, more than ever, I need a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like a curse, he thought bitterly to himself, that every first encounter they had with each whether past or present...somehow, he would make her cry. He wiped her tears away and hugged her. Her head against his chest. Her overpowering scent of mangoes and jasmines made him want to bury his head into her bright red locks and taste her neck. Loki took a deep breath and willed himself not to do anything brash and uncouth that would cause the vulnerable girl to run away from him. He had to gain her trust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be whatever you need me to be,” he said while rubbing his hands on her back to soothe her. “I admire your willingness to let me hear your thoughts and worries.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, normal people don’t just burst out crying while meeting someone for the first time,” she giggled softly while letting out a slight sniffle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Alunsina,” he said with a soft smile while wiping her tears away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Alunsina's name comes from actual goddess in the Philippines, refer to this link: https://vizayanmyths.blogspot.com/2013/05/alunsina.html?fbclid=IwAR2d6x83Pk7SET8Scm9NqqmNyl9pk98Zlav6TWoUhLm7QyVdKPis_F0DmrY</p>
<p>This so far the longest chapter I have written for this fanfic. hahaha <br/>Hopefully, you guys liked it. To all those who gave kudos, Thank you. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Storm is Brewing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another flashback from Loki's past, in which he learns more behind the reason why the Frost Giants are abducting women.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With the door suddenly slammed shut, Lis was immediately woken up. Loki stalked towards her and she didn’t know if she should be relieved that he arrived or be frightened that he finally came back after leaving her tied up on her bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you learned your lesson, mortal?” he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, master.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lis gazed at him silently. The tension in the air was palpable. She had an expressionless face but her eyes glared at him as if challenging him if he would punish her further. With a snap of his finger, Loki released her from her binds. She instantly got up and ran to the bathroom. with how long Loki kept her tied up, the only thing keeping her from wetting herself on the bed was her dignity. She didn’t want to lose whatever dignity was left and satisfy her master with her humiliation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki sat on her bed and lowered his head. “</span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>What was I thinking?”</span>
    </em>
    
  </strong>
  <span>He cursed himself. Despite Lis being a mere mortal, Frigga always said it was unwise to have an antagonistic relationship with servants because their loyalty was what kept Asgard prospering for many years. In his situation, if by any chance he were in peril or fell into the hands of their enemies, Lis would most likely retaliate and betray him. The more Loki thought of Lis possibly betraying him because of his uncalled actions, stung his heart. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“What is wrong with me?”</span>
    </em>
    <span>, </span>
  </strong>
  <span>he groaned to himself while combing his hair with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After he got out of the Cabin, Thor immediately confronted him about it. Thor was not happy about what he did to her, which led to an argument between the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my servant</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he growled. “I can do whatever I want with her. She isn’t here to get friendly with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> or anyone else! She is here to serve </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The poor girl just got well, brother,” Thor glared at him. “Mortals are frail beings. If you work her to the bone, she will break and die because of your actions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki gritted his teeth. Despite being a buffoon, Thor was right. “I do not care for Lis. She is just a mortal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you continue on how you treat Lis then eventually you will have no mortal servant to take care of you.” Thor spat back before hopping on his horse, he gazed at Loki with a disappointed face and shook his head before riding away to catch up with the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki stood there for a brief moment to gaze back at the log cabin before calling his stead to catch up with the others. While making their rounds around the area, Sif called out to them and immediately they followed her. What they found was a newly skinned human carcass. Volstagg staggered away out of the mere sight of the body, groaning and repeating the words, “The mortal was a child.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is what she saw,” Loki muttered, he clenched his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor immediately looked at him. “What do you mean brother?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lis was hunting yesterday when she came across mortals murdering and cannibalizing a girl.” he gritted his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From the looks of it, they left hours ago,” Hogun pointed to the tracks on the ground that was partially covered by snow. It showed both foot prints of Frost Giants and mortals. “But it seems the band of cannibals split up and were followed by Frost Giants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all decided that they should split up to cover up more ground. Thor, Sif, and Loki would go to the East while the Warriors Three would go to the West. While on their journey, Loki noticed that Thor and Sif were awfully quiet. Loki presumed that the two were having another one of their lover’s quarrel as usual. Loki sighed inwardly. Seeing the two constantly bickering made him realize that he would rather remain single and a virgin than dealing with the nuisance of being in one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, his train of thoughts returned back to poor Lis who was tied to her bed. He knew that he overdid it. Scowling, he thought to himself that he practically owned her and she was just a mortal but why was he so possessive over her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple of hours of searching in silence, they came across people fleeing and running towards them. Right behind the mortals were the Jotuns. Even though they were clearly outmatched and outnumbered, the Jotuns didn't pay them any attention but instead focused on capturing the women. One of the Frost Giants was able to capture five women and had them in nets like fishes being dragged off to Norns where. Thor tried to stop them but was easily beaten by one of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say that Thor was furious was an understatement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since Thor had just recently received Mjölnir before arriving in Midgard, he was still learning to weld and master over it. For Thor, what had occurred was not only humiliating but also, very dishonorable. Loki just remained quiet while Thor was destroying trees out of rage. To Loki's observation, it appeared that Sif also looked relieved that their confrontation with the Frost Giants didn't end up with any of them being dead. Even with his powers, Loki knew if the Jotuns had taken them seriously, with just the three of them, they would not have a chance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, Thor was drinking with the others and just like them, the warriors three experienced the same thing. The Frost Giants were desperate to find Midgardian women. But for what reason? If the Jotuns were hunting mortals why wouldn’t they also capture the male Midgardians? Mortal men could be used as slaves if they only wanted to feast on the women? Loki clenched his fist and growled quietly. Frost Giants were grotesque beasts but with their strange actions, he didn’t understand why they were bothered to give them a proper fight but instead chose to go after the mortals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing made sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Lis got out of the bathroom, his gaze was immediately on her, she walked timidly towards him. Her gaze was lowered and when she was in front of him, she kneeled before him while bowing her head. The sight of her pathetic figure being submissive to him both angered and aroused him. If anything, he wanted her to act out!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mortal, have you finally accepted your fate that you belong to no one but me?” he hissed while grabbing her chin roughly. When her eyes gazed at him, they were of golden color and despite having a passive face, her eyes clearly expressed her anger. “Even though you may act submissive, your eyes cannot hide your anger towards me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he let go of her, he laughed wickedly. He stood up towering over her. He knew it made her feel even smaller which was how it was supposed to be. He was after all a </span>
  <em>
    <span>God.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a sickly, pathetic mortal,” he taunted. “I own </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The name you once had is no more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>gave you a new name, a new purpose for your meager and worthless existence. I want you to remember this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lis</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even if the other Asgardians may seem to act as if they value you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are nothing to them. So don’t go about pretending you are an equal because </span>
  <em>
    <span>my dear</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you are not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lis immediately stood up and glared at him with her angry, tear-stained face. She hastily wiped her tears away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You might own me, my mortal flesh and my next life,” she whispered coldly. “But you will never possess my soul nor my being.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki didn’t know what came over him but he dragged and pinned her to the wall. He had her hands above her and even though she struggled to try to get out of his tight grip, he was just too strong for her. He lowered his head and took in her scent, a sweet flower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you said I </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> your mortal flesh, I wonder,” he whispered into her ear. He could feel her shiver. </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Good. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>“What would you taste like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a lustful haze, a wanting to exert dominance over her, he bit her roughly until she bled. She screamed out of terror and pain. She then kicked him in his nether regions. He groaned and fell to the side. In her brief moment of freedom, she hurried out of the log cabin and out into the forest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was scared. She could barely see where she was going as the tears flowed down her cheeks. After what seemed like forever, she finally stopped to realize that she was utterly lost. She was at the heart of the forest and during a blizzard no less. Out of frustration and exhaustion from her illness, from everything that has transpired between her and Loki, she fell down on her knees and cried until she couldn’t cry. She tore off the enchanted necklace on her neck and threw it beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled bitterly. At least her family was safe, most likely they were sheltered and protected from the storm. Her family must be huddled together...worrying about her if she was alive or not. In the end, even though she did what she had to do to protect them, she knew she still caused them grief.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“You are a sickly, pathetic mortal.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>“You are nothing.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His spiteful words seemed to echo through the wind that was as bitingly cold as her master while she walked aimlessly through the forest. She didn’t know what kept her going. She just kept trudging through the vast number of pine trees. And after what seemed like forever, she collapsed on the snow-covered ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki was mounted on his horse as he searched aimlessly in the forest. The blizzard had covered Lis’s tracks, luckily she wore the necklace he gave to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a fool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was he thinking? He was no rapist! Even though she was just a mortal, he knew that Frigga would greatly disapprove of his heartless actions. When he arrived at where the necklace was located, he only found the necklace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” Loki shook his head while clutching the necklace. “Lis!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He called out for her over and over again as he rode through the storm. With his heart pounding, fear had taken over him. He couldn’t lose her now, not when he hadn’t conjured the spell that would bind her to him forever. After riding for about a mile, he saw her small, fallen figure on the ground. His heart almost stopped. She looked so pale. He could barely even hear her heartbeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was by her side, he instantly cradled her into his arms. “Lis, wake up,” he said. She groaned a response, which assured him that she was still conscious. “You must not sleep. Stay conscious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki placed a spell on her to keep her warm while they rode through the storm. Once they arrived at their home, he immediately wrapped her with a blanket and placed her on his bed. Caressing her cheek, he couldn’t help but whisper words of asking for forgiveness. He lay next to her and had his arms around her. If one were to look at them without knowing hours ago, they would have looked like lovers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but keep his eyes off of her as her chest would rise up and down as she breathed. He feared that she might stop breathing at any moment. Then her green,golden-hued eyes opened and she immediately tried to struggle away from his embrace. He was hurt by her actions but knew it was his doing. How he loathed himself at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lis, I won’t hurt you,” he whispered with a solemn and regretful voice while getting up. “Please rest. Good night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lis gazed at him with suspicion, her eyes didn't leave him until she was sure that he left his chambers. The bed smelled like him which strangely made her feel safe. Before she knew it, she fell back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While outside of the room, Loki decided to go back to work and examine the location where they found the Jotuns. Loki theorized that the reason the band of cannibals separated was that they wanted to cover more ground in their hunting and decided to meet up at a rendezvous. Unfortunately for them, however, the Jotuns were also out hunting and had tracked them down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki sighed while massaging his temples. Well, at least that solved one of his problems with regards to the mortal cannibals near them. But the Jotuns’ actions were strange, it was clear that the Frost Giants didn’t put up much of a fight. The only thing they got from their run-in with the Frost Giants was actually witnessing them take away the female mortals while leaving behind or killing the men. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>But why? </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they left Asgard, Loki made sure to bring all the necessary books that he would need with regards to Midgard. While going through every possible text, one particular book discussed how Midgardians have their own form of magic either their own form of magic or from burrowing some knowledge from otherworldly beings. Interestingly, a lot of beings from different realms used to travel and interact with the Midgardians before the great war between Asgard and Jotuns. From the sexual interactions between mortals and these beings, a lot of super-powered beings were born.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could it be…” Loki muttered to himself while eyeing the door of his room where Lis slept. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki got up and went to where the captured Jotun was imprisoned. The Jotun was awake as if waiting for Loki to arrive. The Frost Giant gave him an unnerving grin as if taunting him with a secret only the miserable brute knew of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today, your comrades could have easily defeated me, my brother, and one of his friends so easily,” Loki said casually. “But they choose not to fight any of us...instead they deliberately searched for the Midgardian women.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Frost Giant just quirked his eyebrows and so Loki continued, “At first, I thought it was strange. Surely, any good soldier would have loved the opportunity to defeat the sons of Odin. But why didn’t they take the opportunity? And then it hit me, you and your men couldn’t stay on Midgard for too long with the treaty and such. Sure you could come back every so often but you had to make every opportunity count. But then I started wondering, why did you only capture women? Male Midgardians were weak but sturdy enough to work for you and your people as slaves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki’s words got the attention of Frost Giant who looked at him intensely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My personal theory is that you and your men are here to capture and breed with the mortals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Frost Giant laughed boisterously. “Such outlandish theory, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your majesty,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he hissed. “But why would we want to have offsprings with weak mortals?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why indeed? I thought about it but the more I learned about Midgard's past before the Asgardian and Jotun war,” Loki explained while taking a seat in front of the enchanted cage imprisoning the Jotun. “The more I realized that Midgard used to be a melting pot of various beings. Some mortal and otherworldly interactions have resulted in the past to create powerful entities...some of which have become heroes as depicted in some Midgardian epics.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s not far fetched for me to think that the Jotuns are here to experiment on Midgardian women and produce offspring that could become useful soldiers against the Asgardians,” Loki smirked. “Am I wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Jotun seemed unfazed with Loki accusations but continued to laugh maniacally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They say that the youngest of Odin’s sons is the cleverest of all in Asgard,” The Jotun said mockingly. “But I think it’s a bit of an exaggeration. Boy, let us say you are right and that my men and I are capturing women to breed off bastards that could possibly be of use against you and your people. We both know the Midgardians particularly their women are weak. The women wouldn’t be able to survive a minute in Jotunheim.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all of them...but some would,” Loki replied. “Which is why you need as many as possible. Despite having the treaty, Jotunheim could just easily go against it since you have already broken your end of the bargain to never return to Midgard. But why act such in haste? Unless without the casket of Ancient winters, you and your men are taking advantage of the Winter season in Midgard which explains why you and your men are all in a hurry to capture as many women as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Jotun stood over him while his arm was slowly covered with ice. Anyone would flinch from the threatening gesture of the Frost Giant but Loki just smirked. “So, I am right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You might look down upon my kind but at this very moment, my comrades are out there ransacking and pillaging countless villages,” The Jotun sneered while letting the encapsulate ice around his arms melt. “While you and your men are hiding from the cold that which my kind thrives effortlessly. Who is the weaker of our kind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your majesty</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki growled while the Jotun laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and if you think that you can protect your little, Midgardian wench from the others, you are wrong, Odinson,” the Jotun mocked causing Loki’s eyes to widen. “If I could smell her all the way from here, what is to stop my men from snatching her away from your hands. While your campsite is in peril, I will be there to watch and partake in raping your-- ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki’s mother has always told him that if he were not to control his anger, he could hurt the people that were close to his heart...those of whom he knew he would protect with his life. But as of lately, anything pertaining to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Lis</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all restraints over his anger were completely thrown out of the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a blade that he magically conjured, he butchered the Jotun who not only mocked him but dared threatened </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Loki didn’t know how many times he had stabbed the Jotun’s skull after piercing the Frost Giant’s heart. The miserable scum didn’t even deserve a quick death but with how unplanned and brutal his actions were, he did not care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After severing the skull of the Frost Giant, he carried it to Thor’s tent. The rest of the Asgardian soldiers, who saw him carrying the decapitated Jotun's head, were wise to back off. The sight of the quiet, dark prince trudging towards Thor’s tent was unnerving, to say the least. When Thor got out of his tent and saw Loki’s wild look and the thing he proudly carried in Loki's hand, he immediately yelled out of anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What in Hel were you thinking?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what they are up to, Thor,” Loki said, calmly, despite gritting his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor looked at him oddly but did not respond and so, Loki continued, “I know why the Frost Giants are capturing Midgardian women and why they are only doing it now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading this chapter. D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfiction on this website. So please comment and provide suggestions. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>